The present invention relates to voltage references and in particular to voltage reference implemented using bandgap circuitry. The invention more particularly relates to a voltage reference circuit and a method which provides a reference voltage output that is independent of the process variations. Such a circuit is particularly advantageous in the provision of sub-bandgap voltage reference circuits.